1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lighting fixtures, and more particularly to a lighting fixture, made of wooden structural components, that is most propitiously intended to be used in harmonious conjunction with wooden structures, such as siding and decking.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of wooden structural materials in construction has recently gained a renaissance in that rot resistant lumber, such as pressure treated pine, red wood and cedar, have become widely available and commercially attractive to builders. In an age of plastics and aluminum, the good looks and warm appearance of rot resistant lumber products have become a selling point for quality construction in the facades of houses and garages, as well as decking.
There has long been recognized a definite need to provide adequate lighting around dwellings and other structures in order to dissuade the criminal elements of society and to provide illumination in areas where traversal involves potential issues of safety, particularly in the vicinity of steps. Thus, the public has increasingly shown an interest in providing lighting so as to minimize risk from theft, damage and accident.
In the last several years there has come to be recognized the fact that imaginative and well planned lighting can enhance the appearance of homes, both in terms of the house itself and the landscaping around the house. To this end, a class of lighting fixtures has become commercially available which utilizes a low voltage, typically 12 volts D.C., so that the lighting fixtures may be safely placed in areas of moisture and potential contact with children and pets. Typically, these lighting fixtures are constructed of a plastic or aluminum shell and are either secured to a wall or are anchored into the soil around sidewalks and shrubbery.
With the foregoing developments occurring simultaneously, there has been created a need to merge lighting for safety, security and beauty with the wooden construction materials that are becoming increasingly more popular.
In the prior art, lighting fixtures have been devised in which the lighting fixture has attached to it at least one piece of wood so that the lighting fixture blends with greater harmony with the wooden structure to which it is to be attached. An example of such lighting fixtures are those manufactured by one Minneapolis, Minn. manufacturer. These lighting fixtures have a central plastic lens to which is attached at either end a block of solid wood. While it is the case that the wooden ends of the lighting fixture may match the wooden structure to which the lighting fixture is intended to be attached, the fact is that the lighting fixture remains substantially a plastic device with wooden trappings. Consequently, the warmth of a wooden structure is offended by the substantially plastic appearance of these lighting fixtures in spite of the wooden end treatments.
Consequently, what is needed is a lighting fixture which is clearly wooden in structure, with only a plastic lens component. Thusly, such a lighting fixture, rather than appearing plastic with wooden trim, appears wooden with plastic trim. Such a structure for a lighting fixture would solve the problem of providing a lighting fixture for security, safety and beauty purposes while being in full harmony with wooden construction materials.